Une imprégnée pas comme les autres
by Emma-Gesquiere-1990
Summary: Paul va s'imprégnée d'une nouvelle venue à la Push. Mais celle-ci n'est pas se qu'elle montre, elle est d'une nature tout autre qu'humaine.
1. Résumé

_**Résumé.**_

Maureen, une jeune fille d'apparence normale est poursuivie par des inconnus. Durant sa fuite, elle arrivera à la réserve de la Push et c'est là qu'elle le verra pour la première fois et où elle tombera instantanément amoureuse de lui!

Paul Lahote, jeune Amérindien de la Push va voir sa vie bouleversée par l'arrivée d'une inconnue.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est, lui ne sait pas ce qu'elle est !

Pourtant Maureen ressent que Paul n'est pas humain.

Que va-t-il se passer quand chacun découvrira le secret de l'autre ?

Que va-t-il se passer quand le passé, le présent et le futur se mélangeront ?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Maureen, qui ne peut ressentir aucune émotion, car de là où elle vient, c'est une énorme marque de faiblesse et surtout, c'est un motif d'exécution

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Paul quand il connaîtra le lourd secret que Maureen traine derrière elle ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Je courais droit devant moi depuis environ 2 heures. J'avais passé depuis un bon bout de temps la plaque qui disait que je quittais Seattle. J'étais épuisée, j'avais mal partout pourtant je scrutais les alentours pour essayer de trouver un chemin pour pouvoir me cacher, mais tout ce que je découvrais pour le moment c'était de grandes plaines où il n'y avait ni arbres, ni arbuste. Je fuis ces hommes depuis de longs mois, malheureusement ils veulent me capturer pour me faire passer une série de tests. Je crois que ces types sont des personnes du gouvernement, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je regardai derrière moi et je vis deux hommes me courir après, ainsi qu'une Chevrolet Captiva noire. Je remis ma tête droite comme ça j'étais sûr de ne pas me prendre un panneau de signalisation, je vis un énorme panneau devant moi qui me disais que j'arrivais à Forks.

_Forks ? Je ne connais pas !_

Je ne connaissais que Seattle, normal c'était l'une des plus grandes villes de l'état de Washington. Je commençai à ressentir une sensation de chatouille dans mon dos, signe que le fait que je fuis depuis si longtemps mélanger à la colère et à la peur fasse ressentir mon pouvoir. Tout ce que j'espérai, c'était que mon pouvoir ne se montre pas maintenant sinon j'étais vraiment bonne pour être enfermée dans un laboratoire. Le problème avec moi, c'était qu'aucun homme ne sache me résister même homosexuel. Comment vous expliquer sans dévoiler directement ce que je suis ? Physiquement, j'étais peut-être jeune, mais j'avais tout ce qu'un homme rêverait de voir chez une femme. La nature m'avait bien gâtée et je crois que c'était ce qui faisait que des hommes du gouvernement, si c'en était, couraient après moi!

Les chatouilles dans mon dos s'intensifièrent en une fois au point a se que cela deviennent douloureux. Je tournai la tête une nouvelle fois, mais je ne vis plus que la Chevrolet Captiva qui me suivait. S'il vous plaît quand cette chasse aux sorcières va-t-elle s'arrêter !? Cela faisait des années que je fuyais tout le monde, que je m'isolais pour ne faire de mal à personne. Et pour une fois que je m'octroyais un petit écart de conduite, sans avoir prémédité de faire de mal à celle-ci, on me chassait tel un chasseur chassait du gibier. Oui, c'était vraiment cette impression que j'avais, que les personnes qui me poursuivaient étaient les chasseurs et que moi j'étais le gibier qu'ils allaient abattre pour ensuite le dépecer et le servir au dîner une fois qu'il serait cuit.

Je commençais à voir de plus en plus d'arbres autour de moi alors je décidai de traverser la route et de me ruer dans les bois pour m'y cacher. En une fois, j'entendis un drôle de bruit et j'eus juste le temps de sauter en l'air et de m'agripper à une branche que je vis un filet s'enrouler autour du tronc de l'arbre auquel j'étais agrippée. Bien que j'avais peur, ma colère augmentait de plus en plus et ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'était que j'avais peur de moi-même. J'avais peur de ce que j'étais réellement, pourtant mon apparence actuelle n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper l'œil des gens et surtout tromper l'œil des hommes. Je me hissai sur la branche et je commençai à monter au sommet de l'arbre. Je regardai souvent en dessous de moi pour voir si quelqu'un de téméraire oserait monter sur l'arbre, mais je ne vis rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

Une fois sur le sommet de l'arbre, je me hissai à travers son feuillage pour sortir le haut de mon corps de celui-ci. Je regardai autour de moi quand vers l'Est, je vis une immense maison blanche du style 18e, je pense, se dresser parmi les arbres. Je continuai à scruter les alentours quand je vis plus loin vers l'ouest, une falaise avec la mer qui bordait un village. Je risquais quoi ? La maison ou le Village? Étrangement, je fus très attirée par les deux ! Si j'étais autant attirée par les deux côtés, c'était que mon petit démon intérieur avait senti quelque chose émaner de ces deux endroits, mais quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je réfléchis en vitesse et je pris la décision d'aller vers le village. Au plus il y avait du monde, au plus facilement je pourrais me cacher et me fondre dans la masse. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, et je sentis que les chatouilles dans mon dos étaient parties et je rouvris les yeux.

Tout ce que j'espérai c'était que sur le chemin, je ne croiserais pas un homme, car aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de fuir le plus loin possible de mes poursuivants. Je tournai la tête pour regarder ce qui se trouvait dans mon dos et je souris en voyant mes fabuleuses ailes. Oui vous m'avez bien compris, j'ai bien dit le mot aile ! Mais je reviendrai à cela plus tard. Je les fis aller de sorte que je m'envole et j'allai directement vers ce village le plus rapidement possible. J'abaissai la tête pour regarder le sol et miraculeusement je ne vis pas cette Chevrolet me suivre. Je relevai la tête et laissai le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, adorant cette sensation. Dans ce que je suis, c'était vraiment la seule sensation que je trouvais magnifique en plus de celle de voler. J'arrivai assez vite à ce village, j'atterris en douceur à la lisière de la forêt et je fis disparaître mes ailes. Je m'approchai à mon aise, toutes les maisons étaient en bois, avec soit un simple petit perron soit avec une petite terrasse qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. J'aimais bien cet endroit, il était réellement simple, sans les superflus des grandes villes.

Pour moi être heureuse dans la vie, ce n'était pas avoir énormément d'argent pour s'acheter des choses inutiles, mais c'était d'avoir le plaisir de s'acheter quelque chose d'utile avec l'argent qu'on à gagner à la sueur de son front. J'avais vu le monde changer et je vous avouerais que je détestais ce que le monde était devenu à présent. Car maintenant sans argent tu n'étais rien et tu ne savais rien faire. Mais en voyant ce village, sans connaître ces habitants, j'étais très fière d'eux, car je sentais qu'ils vivaient heureux avec ce qu'ils avaient, donc avec des choses dont ils avaient réellement besoin et non des choses futiles. Je marchai tranquillement entre ces maisons quand mon regard tomba sur la falaise qui se dressait devant moi au loin et des souvenirs douloureux me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais vu bon nombre de choses, car je les avais principalement vécues, mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce que j'avais fait ni oublier ce qu'on avait fait de moi et encore moins ce qu'on avait voulu me faire.

Alors que je marchais tranquillement, je m'arrêtai subitement, car un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je regardai autour de moi, car quand je ressentais ce frisson, c'était qu'une créature était dans les parages. Tout à coup, je vis un groupe de jeunes gens sortir de la forêt et j'allai me cacher derrière une maison non loin pour écouter leur conversation. Je longeai la façade de cette maison puis passai ma tête sur le côté pour regarder ces jeunes. Je vis le groupe s'arrêter et commencer à parler. Tout ce que j'espérai c'était que personne ne m'avait vue, enfin pour le moment ! Je repassai ma tête et fis voyager mon regard sur tout le monde, il y avait principalement des garçons, mais une fille sortait du lot. Je continuai à les regarder quand mon regard tomba sur un des garçons.

J'eus l'impression de sentir mes jambes défaillir sous moi en le voyant rigoler avec les autres. Je le trouvais réellement magnifique pour un garçon qui faisait partie du commun des mortels. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint hâlé avec un tatouage en plein centre de son épaule droite. Il devait faire environ dans les 1m80 à vue d'œil. En le regardant mieux, je vis qu'il avait les yeux marron ou même noirs, le faible l'éclairage ne me montrait pas très bien ses traits. Je souris doucement en le regardant, physiquement je lui donnais 20 ans. Je laissai mon regard diverger sur son corps et le voir en bermuda et en jeans, me fis ressentir ces chatouillements, mais cette fois-ci dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure en admirant les muscles qu'il avait.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un homme comme lui existe sur cette terre ! Si beau, si naturel, si musclé. J'avais réellement l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui à quelques mètres de moi, que les autres autour de lui n'existaient pas, pourtant je les entendais bien parler, mais le son que j'arrivais plus facilement à capter ce fut le doux son de son rire. Depuis que j'existais, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cet effet. Même si dans ma vie j'avais eu des hommes, je sentais qu'avec lui cela n'était pas pareil c'était même étrange. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tout en expirant doucement. Même si je ne le regardais plus, je voyais son visage dans ma tête, son sourire si naturel et humain. Je tendis l'oreille quand j'entendis un bout de leur conversation.

- **Vous imaginez, cela fait déjà presque 4 ans que les Volturi se sont ramenés pour tuer Nessie.**

- **Oui et franchement, ils n'ont pas intérêt à ramener leurs fesses, sinon je vais leur arracher la tête.**

- **Depuis les Volturi je m'emmerde, il n'y a aucune sangsue à tuer.**

_Oh, mon dieu, c'est sa voix!_

- **Patience, Paul, il y en a bien une qui va venir sur notre territoire un jour ou l'autre.**

_Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Paul ! _

- **Ouais, mais pour le moment on mute pour que dalle, j'en ai ras le cul Sam!**

- **Tu t'emmerdes tellement Paul que tu cours après tout ce qui bouge, je trouve que tu tues bien ton temps pour quelqu'un qui s'emmerde.**

- **Je ne passe pas mon temps à courir après tout ce qui bouge, c'est les autres qui me courent après. Je n'y peux rien si je suis beau gosse !**

_Mon dieu, mais le gars à grave la grosse tête, c'est incroyable!_

- **Paul tu es réellement pathétique, comment tu peux penser cela en parlant des femmes ?**

- **Leah ne dit pas le contraire, elles sont toutes dingues de moi.**

- **Je me demande ce que tu diras une fois que tu trouveras ton imprégnée, le chaud lapin se changera en bon petit toutou, bien dressé !**

- **L'imprégnation ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis bien comme je suis.**

- **Oui, oui, on va te croire !**

- **Jacob, je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions, tu sais.**

- **Hey ce n'est pas moi qui n'arrête pas de penser au jour où tu trouveras enfin ton imprégnée pendant qu'on patrouille.**

- **Les gars grande nouvelle, Paul Lahote a envie de trouver son imprégnée !**

- **Très marrant Call.**

Il me semblait être de nature impatiente, têtu, impulsif et colérique. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à me faire un portrait psychologique d'une personne même s'il fallait des années d'entraînement. Je me laissai glisser le long de la façade, levai un peu la tête et regardai le ciel. En quelques minutes, le ciel s'était dégagé, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage et je pus admirer les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient de mille feux. C'était la pleine lune et j'étais toujours fascinée par cette étoile, car la lune n'était pas considérée comme une planète, mais bien comme une étoile. Elle était réellement bien ronde, en regardant la lune on avait l'impression qu'elle était proche de la terre, mais ce n'était qu'une vision d'optique. Je voyais les cratères qui s'étaient formés avec le temps, en passant du plus petit au plus gros.

Les hommes ont marché sur la lune une fois, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a été assez fou pour essayer d'y vivre ce que je comprends tout à fait. Dans l'espace, il n'y a pas d'oxygène ni d'apesanteur. Mais cela doit être génial de voir les autres planètes proches de la lune, cela doit être même magnifique. Je me levai et pris là directement de la plage qui bordait le village. J'enlevai mes chaussures, puis commençai à marcher le long de celle-ci les pieds dans l'eau. J'admirais réellement l'endroit ou je me trouvais, en pleine nature, entouré d'arbre, de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Je me tournai pour être face à la mer et en regardant la lune et son rayon qui se reflétait sur l'eau, je commençai à devenir nostalgique.

J'aurais voulu partager cet instant magique avec quelqu'un que j'aimais et qui m'aimerait en retour. Mais ma vie sentimentale était un véritable enfer! Quand j'aimais réellement quelqu'un, j'étais obligée de fuir soit avant le premier baiser, soit avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de sérieux entre nous pour ne pas le blesser ou même le tuer. J'étais la pire créature du diable qui puisse exister, je pouvais me faire aimer, mais je ne pouvais pas aimer en retour, de peur de perdre la personne qui avait réussi à avoir mon cœur. J'aurais voulu changer ce que je suis, changer cette destinée que la mère des ténèbres a créée pour mes semblables et moi. Mais je savais que c'était impossible, nous pouvions remercier le créateur de nous avoir créés, mais peu d'entre nous ressentaient ce sentiment d'être un monstre. Et je faisais partie de la minorité qui se disait être un monstre. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de parler au conseil de ma race pour changer certaines parties, mais pour eux, tout ce qui importait c'était le pouvoir qu'on pouvait avoir sur un ou une mortelle.

Sentir ce désir couler sur notre corps puis sentir la vie partir de ce corps pour rejoindre les forces vitales de notre race. Tout cela me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose, car je devais me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas faire souffrir la personne que j'aimais, mais aussi me battre contre ce que je ressentais. Normalement, je ne devrais pas ressentir de sentiment comme l'amour, la jalousie et tous les sentiments humains qui forment le tout du mot « Amour ». Mais dans ma race, il y avait une minorité qui ressentait les sentiments humains. J'allai m'asseoir sur le sable pour continuer à contempler la lune, je déposai mes chaussures à côté de moi puis je me couchai.

La brise était légère sans pour autant être froide, pour l'état le plus proche de l'Alaska il faisait bon. Pas trop froid ni trop chaud la température était parfaite. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux entendre le doux bruit que les vagues faisaient, mais au lieu de cela, le bruit me berçait qu'autre chose et je sombrai très vite dans le néant du sommeil. Maudite particularité humaine! Cette nuit, je rêvais une fois de plus, malheureusement mes rêves n'avaient jamais été peuplés de belles prairies avec des fleurs multicolores, une petite rivière qui coulait. Au contraire, mes rêves étaient noirs comme le fin fond de l'océan, froids comme la mort et surtout tristes.

_Flash-Back._

- **Mlle Maureen, puis-je vous aider ?**

- **Non Matthew, personne ne peut!**

-** Parlez-moi donc, ne suis-je pas votre confident ?**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais vous avez une telle confiance en moi alors que vous me connaissez à peine. Je ne peux vivre ainsi !**

- **Vivre comment, Mlle Maureen ?**

- **Vivre en sachant ce que je ressens pour vous ! Vivre en sachant que c'est impossible entre nous à cause de ce que je suis.**

- **Mlle Maureen, je ne vous ai jamais rejetée après que vous m'ayez dit votre nature ! J'ai toujours été à vos côtés même si je vous voyais ramener bon nombre d'hommes ici.**

- **Mais cela n'est pas pareil Matthew**, lui dis-je en me levant. **Normalement je ne peux ressentir ces sentiments, c'est trop humain pour moi !**

- **Mlle Maureen, j'ai une confession à vous faire !**

- **D****ites-moi Matthew**, l'incitai-je en m'asseyant à nouveau

- **Autant vous le dire comme c'est…je vous aime Mlle Maureen malgré ce que vous êtes !** me dit celui-ci et je me levais de ma chaise

- **Matthew vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver, si on succombe à nos sentiments!**

- **Je le sais, Mlle Maureen, bon nombre de mois j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce que je ressens envers vous n'était pas un effet de votre pouvoir sur moi. Mais quand vous partez d'ici pour faire les courses avec votre bonne, ces sentiments sont réels, il n'y à point de magie dans cela.**

- **Cela n'est pas de la magie Matthew, ce n'est qu'une pâle illusion.**

- **Alors je voudrais être damné pour que cette illusion reste à jamais gravée en moi.**

- **Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites,** m'indignai-je. **Vous ne savez rien sur le fait d'être damné.**

- **Oh que oui je le sais, car sans vous je suis déjà, Mlle Maureen**, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi alors que je restais où j'étais. **Est-ce un pêché qu'une créature comme vous aime quelqu'un d'humain comme moi ?**

- **Ma race a été créée pour commettre le pêcher de la luxure, ne vous ai-je pas raconté mon histoire ? Ne vous ai-je pas raconté ce que j'ai fait à bon nombre d'hommes avant vous ? Pourtant en vous regardant, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas peur de mourir par ma faute.**

- **Non je n'ai pas peur de mourir.**

- **Ne dites pas de sottises**, lui demandai-je en lui tournant le dos.

- **Maureen, bien que je ne suis qu'un valet et vous ma maîtresse, bien que notre statut social ne soit pas le même, l'amour que l'on se porte est le même que vous soyez ce que vous êtes ou non.**

- **Et je risque de vous tuer, je ne pourrais point vivre en sachant que l'homme que j'aime est mort par ma faute, car j'ai laissé mes sentiments humains prendre le contrôle de mon être.**

- **De quoi avez-vous réellement peur Maureen ?**

-** D'être consumée par l'amour que je porte à quelqu'un ! D'être comme brûlé vif de douleur d'avoir perdu cette personne.**

- **Maureen écoutez-moi, si on ne succombe pas au plaisir de la chair il ne m'arrivera rien vous le savez autant que moi.**

-** Je le sais Matthew, mais… **commençai-je et il posa un doigt sur ma bouche

-** Même si ce n'est que des baisers… je n'en mourrais pas.**

- **Mais je vous prendrai vos forces !**

- **Je le sais Maureen, mais je vous en prie, ne luttez plus contre ce que vous ressentez.**

- **Non, je ne peux succomber à cela.**

- **Pourquoi refusez-vous d'ouvrir vos bras à l'amour ?**

- **Posez donc cette question au créateur, une fois que vous le rejoindrez quand votre âme quittera votre corps,** lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. J**e ne peux me résoudre à répondre à votre question malgré ce que je ressens pour vous. Matthew, je vous en prie partez avant que l'on ne commette l'irréparable, partez avant que je vous fasse du mal.**

- **C'est ce que vous désirez ?**

- **Oui, je ne pourrais point vivre en ayant votre mort sur la conscience**, lui dis-je une larme coulant le long de ma joue.** Partez d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, partez avant de mourir d'amour pour moi. Je ne vous retiendrez pas, je vous en fais la promesse.**

- **Alors, embrassez-moi pour sceller cette promesse.**

- **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas.**

- **Très bien, je partirai à l'aube.**

- **Je vous en prie… accepter mes excuses.**

- **Je ne vous en veux pas Maureen, j'en veux simplement au créateur d'avoir fait de vous ce que vous êtes maintenant.**

-** J'en suis navrée.**

- **Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous subissez simplement la volonté du tout puissant.**

- **Et j'aimerais changer ce que je suis, mais je ne peux pas.**

- **Je le sais, mais je vous demande de garder en tête mes sentiments envers vous, car un jour ou l'autre vous vous souviendrez de notre conversation.**

- **Je le ferais, Matthew.**

- **Alors je vous dis adieu, Maureen, j'espère en tout cas qu'un jour ou l'autre nos chemins se croiseront une nouvelle fois.**

- **Je l'espère aussi Matthew, je l'espère_._**

_Fin du Flash-back._

La promesse que j'avais faite à Matthew à cette époque, je la tenais, car ces dernières années je repensais très souvent à cette conversation. Matthew avait été le premier humain que j'avais réellement aimé. Le premier humain, qui m'avait réellement aimée même en sachant ce que j'étais. Il ne m'avait jamais rejetée pour autant, mais je l'avais supplié de partir avant même qu'il ne meure alors qu'il serait sous mes draps. J'ouvris les yeux doucement quand les rayons aveuglants du soleil me réveillèrent. J'étais toujours sur la plage. Je me redressai à mon aise, tout en poussant un soupir. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me levai doucement pour que la terre ne tourne pas autour de moi.

Je pris le chemin pour partir de ce village quand je me rappelai que j'étais suivie. Je poussai un juron puis tournai les talons pour aller m'acheter un truc à grignoter. Une fois à la supérette, je me pris deux trois trucs pour manger en plus des boissons. Quand je voulus prendre une boite de biscuits sur la dernière étagère du rayon, je la fis tomber sur la tête de quelqu'un.

- **Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous assommer avec une boîte de biscuits !** m'excusai-je en me penchant pour prendre la boîte.

- **Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait me tuer,** me dit la personne devant moi et je m'arrêtai dans mon geste.

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part. Je me relevai doucement puis regardai ce garçon. Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique, c'était un miracle je n'y croyais pas! Il était là, devant moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Hier soir, je le trouvais déjà beau, mais le voir à la lueur du jour m'émerveilla littéralement. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je m'abaissai rapidement pour prendre ma boîte de biscuits et me redressai aussi tôt.

- **Je sais qu'une boîte de biscuits ne va pas vous tuer, mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser.**

- **Il n'y a aucun problème, laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Paul,** me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-** Enchantée Paul, moi c'est Maureen,** lui dis-je en lui serrant la main en souriant.

- **Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Maureen,** sourit-il.

- **Moi aussi.**

- **Tu es nouvelle dans la région ?**

-** Je ne suis que de passage, je ne reste que deux-trois jours.**

-** Pourquoi ne pas rester plus longtemps ?**

- **J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment.**

- **Je peux demander à un de mes amis de t'héberger le temps que tu es ici, si tu veux ?**

- **Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'avoue que j'adore cet endroit même si je suis arrivée hier soir.**

- **Tiens, voilà une adresse où tu peux te rendre si tu veux trouver un appartement pas cher ou une maison,** me dit-il en prenant une feuille et un Bic. D**ans les environs, les maisons ne sont pas chères, je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose à ton goût et dans tes moyens si tu décidais de rester ici.**

- **Merci beaucoup pour le tuyau,** le remerciai-je.

- **Bon je vais te laisser, je dois terminer les courses pour un barbecue ce soir.**

- **Il n'y a aucun souci, je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de ton temps.**

- **Passe une bonne journée.**

- **Merci toi aussi.**

Je le regardai partir, m'appuya doucement contre le rayon et je soupirai de contentement. Je repris mes esprits, me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer ce que je devais. Une fois cela fait et mes courses en main, je sortis de la supérette. Je marchai tranquillement, quand je regardai l'adresse que Paul m'avait donnée et je fus étonnée de voir que mes pieds m'avaient emmenée à une agence immobilière. Je regardai le nom sur le papier, puis le nom de l'agence immobilière quand je vis que j'étais à l'adresse exacte que Paul m'avait donnée. Je regardai une des vitrines avec les annonces sur celle-ci et trouvai une maison magnifique sur deux étages. Sur l'annonce, il y avait noté que cette maison avait 3 chambres avec une salle de bains dans chacune d'elles. Une cuisine hyper-équipée, un salon, une salle à manger, une buanderie, un garage et un bureau. Je regardai le prix et écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'elle coûtait seulement 150.000$. Normalement une maison pareille valait le double de ce prix et je dirais même le triple.

Je me décidai alors à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'agence pour avoir plus de renseignements. Dans un sens, j'avais de la chance d'être ce que j(étais, car la mère des ténèbres nous avait ouvert à chacun de ma race un compte en banque avec énormément d'argent et en prime elle avait accepté qu'on ait une Américan Express Black et donc budget illimité. Une des employées de l'agence leva son nez de son ordinateur quand j'entrai et elle m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je lui demandai quelques renseignements sur la maison que j'avais vue et elle me les donna gentiment et me dit qu'on pouvait aller la visiter maintenant. J'acceptai et suivis l'employée jusqu'à la maison. En la voyant, je restai scotchée sur place. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo ! C'était une maison en briques rouges, les contours des fenêtres étaient blancs et le toit en tuiles rouges aussi.

Elle me fit entrer et pour une maison de 2 étages je la trouvais immense, elle me fit visiter et quand elle eut fini de me montrer toutes les pièces, plus les petits détails qui n'étaient pas écrits sur l'annonce, elle me demanda si la maison me plaisait. Je fis je ne sais pas combien de compliments sur cette maison et sans qu'elle me le demande, je demandai quand je pouvais signer les papiers. Nous retournâmes à l'agence et une fois les papiers signés, l'employée me donna les clés de la maison et j'allai directement dans ma nouvelle demeure. Après avoir déposé tout ce que j'avais acheté dans la cuisine, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que j'aille faire les magasins. Ma journée s'annonçait chargée !

Et merde, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer d'ici sans me faire courser par ces types et pourquoi n'irai-je pas rendre visite aux habitants de cette magnifique maison ? Peut-être que ces gens pourraient m'aider si je leur demandais gentiment. Quelque chose me sauta aux yeux alors que je sortais de ma maison. Pour quelles raisons avais-je pris cette maison exactement ? Est-ce pour ce garçon ou tout simplement pour le fait qu'ici je serais enfin tranquille ? Pendant que je pensais à cela, l'image de Paul me revint en tête et je me mis à sourire niaisement. Je repris en vitesse mes esprits, mis les clés de chez moi dans la poche de mon jeans et allai ensuite m'engouffrer dans la forêt. Une fois que je fus assez loin, je déployai mes ailes et me mis en route pour aller à cette maison. J'ai déjà vécu pas mal de trucs dans ma vie, tout ce que j'espérais s'est recommencé tout à zéro ici, les événements qui se dérouleront ici ne seraient pas les mêmes que par le passé. Tout ce que je demandais c'est de ne plus tomber amoureuse pour que je ne souffre plus comme dans le passé et surtout il y avait une seule chose à faire avant tout.

_Préserver mon secret le plus longtemps possible !_


End file.
